


Polishing Furniture

by Raiven_Raine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Insecure Hancock, Kink Meme, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine/pseuds/Raiven_Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Fallout Kink Meme Fill - Hancock/Magnolia -</p><p>Magnolia comes to thank John for taking her in and letting her sing in his bar... <i>Did she have any idea what she was getting herself into?</i></p><p><i>Finally</i> some entertainment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polishing Furniture

  
  
****

### \- Singers and Slingers -

Hancock was lounging on the couch in the stateroom, feet propped up on the cushions, as he leaned against the arm. It was late at night...or early in the morning. It didn’t matter since John didn’t sleep beyond little catnaps every so often. Being awake all the time tended to get rather boring around this hour, however. He should have been using the opportunity to catch up on paperwork and other monotonous mayoral duties, which he often adjourned because they were _boring as shit._

Now was one of his procrastination fits where he was pointedly ignoring the stack of papers on the high table to the side of the couch in lieu of more fun things. 

_Fun things meaning getting high, of course._

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the room slowly spinning. 

There was a soft knock on the open door that startled John out of his reverie. He sat up, swinging his feet off the couch, “Hey, Maggs.” He beckoned with one hand casually, “come on in, beautiful.” _Finally,_ something entertaining. 

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her softly. She leaned against it and smiled at Hancock, who suddenly looked a little confused. He very literally had an open door policy and it rarely closed unless someone had something important to discuss. 

He furrowed his brow, “... ‘Sup?” He was suddenly concerned, “you okay?” She didn’t normally visit him in the statehouse, but they spoke often in the bar. 

She smiled and moved gracefully across the room, sitting down next to him, “I’m good.” She hesitated for a moment, “you know...I’ve never thanked you properly for taking me in and letting me sing in your bar. It means a lot.”

John gave a little shrug, “It’s all good, ya entertain the people...Keeps morale up, that’s pretty damn important. I’d say we’re square.”

She gave a small laugh, “No Johnny,” She placed one hand on his chest softly, “We’ll never be even.” 

He raised an eyebrow as it suddenly occurred to him what she was getting at, “I think you’re confused…” She had to be out of her damn mind.

She slowly shook her head, “No...I’m thinking quite clearly.” 

Hancock blinked stupidly at her for a moment. Did she pity him? Was she here because she thought she had to be? Their relationship had never gone beyond casual talk and flirting in the TR. _She flirted with everyone._ Although he had to admit she was gorgeous and he had...impure thoughts about her. He never thought he had a chance to be more than friends, however. Magnolia could snag anyone she wanted. Did she have a ghoul fetish? No...she seemed genuine.

He regarded her skeptically, “You’ve...seen me, right?” Yup, she had lost her mind.

“Oh yes…” she looked him directly in the eyes, “and I like what I see.” She moved closer and slid her hand up to his shoulder and hesitated, gauging his response. She interlaced her fingers behind his neck. “I’ve liked you from the start, Johnny...You’re smart, caring and completely honest...And I find you extremely attractive because I love your intense charismatic personality, ghoul or not.”

He placed his hands on her waist and looked her face over, finding complete earnesty in her eyes. 

Magnolia leaned forward and pulled Hancock into a gentle kiss. His grip around her waist tightened slightly. _She had been serious._

He kissed her back, more firmly. She made a small appreciative sigh against his mouth and parted her lips. _She liked it._ Why had she liked it? John very seldom kissed anyone, he was somewhat self conscious about that. The people who kissed him were those with a ghoul kink, he hadn’t been kissed sincerely in a long time. 

“You taste like berries…” She licked her lips in an extremely enticing manner.

John winced a little, “Yeah...sorry…” Earlier he had been eating berry mentats like candy, they were his favorite. 

Maggs smiled, “No…I like it… _You taste delicious_.”

The way she said it made his heart skip a beat. He pulled her even closer, pressing himself against her heatedly as their kissing turned more intense and needy. 

She moved her leg over his and straddled him, her spread knees pushed her tight dress up to her hips. _She wasn’t wearing anything under that dress_. Hancock slid his hands up her smooth thighs fervently, clutched her ass and pulled her as close as he could. He nipped her neck, spilling warm breath against her skin with a quiet moan as she ground her hips slowly against his. 

He inhaled sharply and paused as she moved her hands between them. Magnolia untucked his shirt slowly and unbuttoned it, then slid her hands up over his bare chest, pushing the top of the material over his shoulders. John was horribly insecure about being completely unclothed. He clenched his teeth as her soft hands explored his skin. He was pretty sure Maggs would be appalled by the sight of his body. 

Hancock leaned forward and lifted her up to detour her from undressing him. She made a surprised sound against his mouth and wrapped her legs around him tightly as he moved over to the high table next to the couch and set her down on the end edge. He nipped at her neck, then slid the strap of her dress off her shoulder, trailing behind with toothy kisses. He pulled the other strap down as he quietly moaned against her throat. 

Magnolia pushed the dress down further around her waist and pulled her arms free, placing her hands back onto John’s chest to slide his shirt down over his shoulders once more. She noticed his hesitation and pressed her warm bare chest to his. She moved her lips close to his neck and spoke quietly against him, “I want to touch you...I want to feel all of you against my skin…”

Then she pressed her lips firmly against his shoulder and whispered, “ _Please…_ ”

John’s eyes widened a little and he drew in a deep breath. _She was so damn irresistible_. He allowed her to push his shirt down and let it drop to the floor behind him. Her fingers trailed up his arms and onto his back, feeling his muscles tense up as he moved. Hancock was all lean sinew over prominent bone like a gracefully slender sculpture. His lithe physique belied his strength, however; the man held an appearance of a wild animal ready to pounce. Her hands explored over his collarbone and to his ribs. She caressed his rough skin as though it had been something normal. He held his breath as she untied his belt then slid her fingertips into his pants and ran her hands down over his hips. 

The way she touched him... _Kissed him_...made him feel incredibly desirable. More than just someone’s fetish. 

Emboldened by her heart-felt actions, he kissed her neck, biting a little more roughly as he made small marks on her collarbone and then her chest. He pressed one hand against her back and used the other to shove the contents of the table loudly to the floor as he lowered her down. 

_Did she have any idea what she was getting herself into?_

John gathered up the dress around her waist in both hands and pulled it roughly down over hips and off, tossing it to the side as he moved back down over her hungrily. 

Hancock’s demeanor had changed into something more feral and predatory. 

_She had become his rabbit._

He pressed his tongue against her hardening nipple then covered it with his warm mouth, looking up at her face with intense black eyes. His hand grazed over her ribs, belly then hip as he reached down to the heated space between the two of them in a slow deliberate motion. 

Magnolia squirmed under him and whimpered as the rough skin of his fingers rubbed against the sensitive spot between her legs. He pinched her nipple between his teeth just hard enough to make her arch her back into the pain and gasp loudly. John made a deep satisfied sound against her flesh as his tongue worked away the sting of his bite.

He suddenly clutched her hips tightly around to her backside, strong fingers curling into the meaty flesh as his nails dug pointedly into her skin. She gave a yelp as he jerked her down toward himself, placing her ass half off the edge of the table. He snaked down further over her body, scraping his teeth along her ribs, leaving little bruises in spots down to her hip where he bit her harder. She cried out desperately and forced herself up against his mouth, gripping the back of his head with one hand. Hancock grabbed a hold of her wrist tightly and held it out of reach of him as he knelt on the floor between her legs. He bit her thigh, then licked away the pain before moving closer to her center. 

John slowly withdrew his fingers and placed his hand wetly against her thigh, watching her reaction intently as he spilled heated breath against her slick flesh. His voice was deep and gravelly against her as he spoke slowly, “Say it again…”

Her breaths were ragged as she looked down at him. She faltered, whimpering lightly under his fierce gaze. He slid his hands over her inner thighs and growled quietly, “Say it.” He narrowed his eyes, eliciting a gasp from his prey as goosebumps covered her naked body. 

She licked her lips as her legs trembled in his grip. Her voice was small and pleading, “Please…”

_It was the single most heart-stopping thing he had ever heard._

He set his thumb against her clit and moved it in slow circles, rubbing her wetness against it. John pressed his mouth against her, sliding his tongue rigidly between tender folds of skin. She reached for him again and he grabbed her wrist, growling against her as he wrenched her arm to the side. 

_He had already warned her once._

Hancock enjoyed the breathless sounds Magnolia made as she slowly ground herself against his mouth. He slowly withdrew, biting her thigh as he moved away and stood. He snaked up over her body with an intensely languid motion, muscles straining as he held himself over her and slowly lowered his weight down. She whimpered pleadingly, moving her hands firmly over his back as she writhed underneath him.

John made a motion to kiss her, then paused inches from her lips and nearly whispered, “ _You_ taste delicious…”

He pressed hard against her mouth hungrily and she let out a whining moan as her lip was left bruised and bleeding under the force of his ravenous desire. She arched her back against him as her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. Magnolia was begging for him with her entire body.

He moved back and smiled wickedly as he pushed his pants down around his thighs, watching her squirm on the table. She was thoroughly enjoying the pained pleasure he gave her. The way she watched his every action with a certain curiosity and surprise led him to believe she never experienced roughness before, which greatly delighted John.

Hancock grabbed her thigh and pressed his thumb against a dark red bruise as he positioned himself firmly against her wet opening. She wrapped her ankles behind his hips and tried to pull him inward frantically. 

His voice was deep and quiet as his hands slid to her hips, “Hmm...Still thinking clearly?”

Her eyes widened, “I...goddamn, John…” Her words came out ragged and breathy.

He cocked his head slightly, “Yes?”

Magnolia had lost her composure long ago. Her voice was a supplicating moan as her eyes locked with his, “Fuck me…”

_She was never vulgar, that was just for him and he reveled in it._

With a deep throated moan, Hancock pressed inside with a few shallow teasing motions. His fingernails bit into her hips as he grinned down at her maliciously, “More?”

She nodded quickly as she bit her lip to quiet her frantic noises. 

John narrowed his eyes a little, “What was that?”

There was a delectable longing desire in her voice, “More...please, John.”

_Fucking hell._

He drove into her with a feral growl, encouraged by the loud guttural cries of pain he pulled from her. She clutched the edge of the surface under her tightly as he bore down on her with relentless savagery, rocking the table loudly and scraping a deep gouge in the wall beside it.

Her loud pained cries started to turn into hoarse moans of pleasure as she ground her hips against his movements. As Hancock felt her legs trembling against him he reached up and palmed her breasts, watching her lean her head back and arch into his hands. 

John made deep animalistic sounds through gritted teeth as his onslaught came to a head. He suddenly pinched her nipples hard between his fingers, completely losing himself in the loud scream he drew forth. Her body tensed around him as she trembled violently, succumbing to the waves of pleasure racking her body. 

He moved slowly then pressed against her, breathing heavily as his gaze washed over her body laying before him covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her soft skin was covered in bruises and nail marks that would leave her remembering this for quite a while. 

Hancock took Magnolia by the wrists and pulled her up to him, setting her hands on his shoulders gently. He gave her a little smile and pulled her close, feeling her tremble lightly against him as she nestled into his neck and made a satisfied sound that was nearly a purr. 

He eyed the mess on the floor scattered around the table, which included the stack of papers he was supposed to be working on. He chuckled and softly kissed her forehead, “This beats mayoral duties any day…”


End file.
